


"Oh.. Get Over It!!!"

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Honesty, M/M, Other, Regrets, friendships and hardships, training and hard work, vibes that kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: MacTavish and Price decide to go on an undercover mission. While Ghost stays behind to make the entire task force lives a living hell.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. "Its no biggie"

**Author's Note:**

> Its been quite some time since I've been active on here, but I'm back with another story that will for sure blow yalls mind. you can follow me on my social medias if you'd like. Just send me a message and ill reply back, but with that being said. lets just get into this story shall we?
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Just like any other day, things were going by quite fine. However, there was a meeting taking place inside of the rec room with Ghost, Price and Cpt. MacTavish. Everything was going by rather smoothly untill i heard price yelling at ghost by telling him to stay here and maintain the base. Ghost wasn't always good with following orders from Price, considering the fact that the two both hated each others guts. MacTavish on the other hand, always seemed calm in these types of situations and had to constantly remind Price that this was his crew and not his. Price understood but still decided to take matters into his own hands. Things went down hill from there, which made Ghost extremely angry to where he just decided to shout "FINE!!!" before storming off into the darkness alone. So, this is where it all begins.._

"Roach!!! Meat said smiling from ear to ear. Wake up, Its your turn to clean out the armory.

"Yeah yeah I'm up.

"You might wanna hurry up before Sir screams a lot comes in here and rips your head off. Meat said walking away. And I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders.

"What time is it?

"Don't worry about it smartass. Just get your skinny ass up, we've got chores to do.

"Asshole" Roach said mumbling before getting up. Another day another dollar.

_Roach stretched a little before heading outside and over towards the armory. Once he got inside everything was already cleaned or what appeared to be cleaned. He looked over towards the right and saw Ghost standing there wiping down the sides of an ak47. Silence filled the room as Roach made his way towards the other side. It was hard to read the mans expressions, considering the fact that he always had on that damn balaclava. Very intimidating to some, but to roach it was just an normal thing. Especially for Ghost._

"You're late."

"I know.. I overslept."

"Of course you did. Ghost said snorting. You wanna know something Roach?

"Hm?"

"You have bad timing for a bug. I'd expect you to be a lot more quicker than that. 

"Well I'm sorry that I showed up late. It wont happen again."

"Sure it will. Ghost said putting away the ak47. Just get your arse over here next time.

"Yes sir.

"Because of your selfishness, I had to do all of your bloody chores for you. You owe me.

"Ok.. so what do you want? 

"Its not about what I want, its about actually doing it.

_Roach just rolled his eyes and thought about Ghost possibily wanting to challenge him. You honestly would never know because ghost is known for playing tricks on everyone. Everyone... Especially Roach._

"Fine. Whats the challenge?

"Challenge? Ghost said smiling. There's no challenge mate. You're going to be helping Archer and Toad unload the cargo in hangar one. Once you're done with that, I want you to meet me in Captain MacTavish office. He has a few things to tell you before he takes off with Price.

"So I'm guessing that's my punishment for being late? 

"Who said anything about a punishment? Ghost said walking away. Just don't be late.

"You got it boss. 

"You need any help with that attitude sir? Meat said walking past him. I'm very helpful when it comes down to things like that.

"Is that so?

"Yes sir. 

"I'll tell you what meaty. How about you wipe that disgusting smirk off your face and go do some actual work before I make your arse run in the sun. 

"Now Ghost, we all know that you wouldn't do that to your best solider.

"Best? you mean worse. Ghost snorted. If you really wanted to be "helpful" then you would start by helping Roach, Archer and Toad with unloading that cargo in hangar one.

"Is that it?

"No. Ghost smiled. After you're done with that go find Scarecrow and Royce. You three are on kitchen duty tonight.

"Says who??

"Says Price. You can ask him that same question if you'd like. See how he takes that for an answer.

"Uh, no thank you. I'd rather just do the damn chore and get it over with.

"That's the spirit mate. Ghost said patting him on the shoulder before leaving. Good luck.

"Yeah, thanks Ghost.

"Lucky you.

"What the fuck are you talking about Roach?

"You're back on good terms with our favorite Lt. Roach smiled. Isn't that sweet.

"Fuck off bug. I don't need your kind of negativity in my life.

"I never said anything negative to begin with. 

"Not yet you haven't, but I know how you are Roach. Your shit isn't always glitter and gold my friend.

"I never said that it was meaty. Roach chuckled. Maybe its you that needs to work on that attitude. 

"Whatever. Anyways, we need to go help out these assholes with that cargo. Are you ready to go? or are you going to be playing around with guns that you can no longer handle?

"I can handle this weapon better than your Dad can with your Mom.

"Talk shit about my parents again and I will end you bug.

"Yeah yeah. That wouldn't be the first time someone's threatened me. Roach said putting away the last gun. Alright, lets go.

_After helping out with the cargo and a few other chores around the base, Roach had finally met up with Captain MacTavish and Ghost inside of his office. Things were quiet as usual, nothing really special besides music playing softly in the background. Ghost was busy with the paperwork as usual, while MacTavish just sat at his desk with his hands folded. The look on his face screamed "War" but the thoughts running throughout his head had screamed "please watch over me". MacTavish was a hard bastard as Captain Price would always say. No matter what happened he always looked after his men. It was something that Price had always taught him. War was one thing but bringing your men home was another. The stench from cigar smoke had filled the room, as I stood there waiting for MacTavish to speak. It was weird to say anything, because I didn't want to disturb his thought of peace. Another minute went past and he finally noticed me as Ghost stood up to deliver him the paperwork. In my mind I was thinking... where are we off to today?_

"Right. MacTavish said putting out the cigar. Its finished. Price would be proud Ghost.

"Proud of what? he's always going on about nothing sir.

"Well, that's Price for you. Either way, he's still your captain Ghost. So show him some respect.

"Yes sir.

"So now that Roach is here, we have a few things to cover before Price and I can make our departure. MacTavish said putting up the paperwork. As usual I'm leaving you in charge until I get back. If anything happens you'll know what to do.

"Always.

"That doesn't mean punish the men for unnecessary things Ghost. They are human beings, not dogs. 

"Hey, I don't treat them like dogs. Ghost chuckled. Only Meat because the bloody bastard deserves it.

"Ghost..

"Alright, I wont torture them while you're gone. 

"Much better. Roach?

"Cap?

"Keep an eye on him. 

"What?

"You heard me Roach. I trust him just as much as I trust you Ghost. Besides, you could use the company.

"With all due respect sir. I don't need a babysitter.

"Cap, this isn't fair.

"Life isn't fair Roach. Get over it. 

"Fine. Is there anything else sir?

"No. MacTavish said eyeballing him. What's the hurry mate?

"I wanted to go shower before Meat uses up all of the hot water again.

"Fine. You're dismissed, but remember what i said Roach.

"I gotcha Cap. Roach smiled. I wont let you down.

"Bloody right you wont. Now get out of my sight. I have some more preparing to do.

"Yes Sir. Roach said leaving the building with Ghost.

"Right. So I guess you're my mum then?

"Oh shut up Ghost. I hate the idea just as much as you do. Besides, its orders.

"To right mate. Just don't get on my bad side and we wont have any problems.

"Oh trust me I know.

"What the bloody hell does that suppose to mean?

"I'm pretty sure you already know what it means Ghost. Roach said rolling his eyes.

"Keep on rolling your eyes like that and they'll eventually get stuck.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower now.

"Hurry up mum. Ghost said waving. You wouldn't want poor MacTavish to be worried.

_Roach just flicked him off as he took off towards the barracks and then over towards the showers. I guess babysitting Ghost shouldn't be that hard. Well, at least that's what Roach had thought._


	2. "The Unexpected"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price and MacTavish show up at their destination, but what happens when death meets them on the other side?

"Hurry up Soap, we don't have all day. 

"Hold your horses old man. MacTavish said pointing towards the right. We've got contact up ahead.

"Take them out on my go. Three, two, one.

"Not bad. MacTavish said reloading his weapon. Where to now?

"A few more clicks to the north. 

"Copy that.

"Stay hidden. We don't know what's up ahead.

 _As_ _t_ _hey neared the base, things were all starting to fall into place. They decided to hit the base from the north end corner, taking out any hostiles that came across their paths. Price was very careful with the decisions that he and MacTavish were making. He always made sure that they were good before doing the impossible. Although it was a two man job, MacTavish still felt like Ghost and his men wouldve been prefect for this job. The two continued to make their way throughout the forrest snatching up any hostiles that theyve mightve left behind. Killing the last enemy, theyve made their way into the building clearing room by room until they found the informant that was holding important information. Price attacked the man punching him three times in the face before picking him up and slamming his ontop of the desk. The fear in the mans eyes were cold but scared. Price seen this as a threat and decided to choke him until he answered his question. MacTavish on the other hand stood by watching for any hostiles while going through the paperwork that was scattered around on the floors and tables._

"There's nothing here Price.

"What do you mean there's nothing here?

"This paperwork means nothing. MacTavish said handing him the piece of paper. If Makarov were here, he would've left something behind. There's something that our little friend here isn't telling us.

"He left behind his informant. Price said ripping up the paperwork. That's good enough for me. Nikolai, were enroute. 

"How long?

"Five mikes.

"Copy that. I'll be waiting.

"Right. Price said heading towards the door. Lets go, grab whatever you can including him. If Makarov wants to play that game, then we can play them twice as better.

"Too right mate. Alright pal, lets go.

"You'll never take me alive!! You know nothing about Makarov and his evil plans. You're all wicked!!!! Sick in the head!!

"Yeah, yeah. Save that for someone who cares. MacTavish said picking him up and carrying him outside. Damn you're heavy. 

"Let me go!! You American's have no right to do this!!

"Good news mate. I'm not an American. 

"You think you're so better then everyone else? huh? is that it? Just because you floss your little shiny medals and fancy little weapons around. You think that you know anything about fighting?? You know nothing about suffering!! you'll always be shit. A fart in the win...

"Shut up. Price said punching him in the face. Load him up.

"I have a feeling that Ghost is going to love this one. 

"I wouldn't doubt it. it'll give him something to do besides complain all day.

"Sure. MacTavish said rolling his eyes. Whatever you say old man. Lets go Nikolai.

"Taking off.

_The trio were on their way back to the base, when nikolai started experiencing technical difficulties inside one of the rotors. Things werent looking so good so they had no other choice but to land. Which made matters way worse..._

"Bloody hell Nikolai, how long?

"It wont take long Captain Price. I just need a few minutes to get things situated. 

"Alright. Price said grabbing his weapon. I'll keep a lookout. Soap stay with the Informant. Just in case he decides to run.

"Copy that. So, what's your name sir talks a lot?

"I'm not telling you shit you filthy American.

"That's fine with me. MacTavish said drinking his water. Whatever you don't tell me, I'm sure you'll be willing to tell my lieutenant back at the base.

"You have nothing to hold me on. Once they find out that I'm missing, you'll both wish that you were never born.

_MacTavish just ignored him as he bit into his apple. Nikolai was still working on the rotor while Price was on the lookout. Things seemed to be going just fine, but not for long._

"Price!! behind you!!! MacTavish said taking out the enemy. 

"Thanks.

"Careful. There could be more of them.

"Enemies to the left!!! Nikolai said taking them out.

"Damnit Nikolai!!! Get this bird into the air!!!

"I'm trying!!

"Try harder!! 

"Keep firing!!! Price said spraying down bullets.

"Bloody hell!!! There's too many of them!!!

"Nikolai!!!

"Hold on!!!!

"Shite!! we're hit!!!

"Price!! we're going down!!

"Hang on!!!

_The bird started spinning around as one of the rotors had fell off. The crew held on for dear life, as the bird went down slowly. Price woke up only to find out that his gun was missing and that the bird had been destroyed. Mactavish and Nikolai were good as well, however the informant wasnt. Price quickly rushed over to his side to check his injuries, only to find that he was just knocked unconscious by the impact of the crash. This is where things get bad._

"He'll live.Price said nudging him.

"So what the bloody hell do we do now?

"We wait. We can't do anything while the poor bastard is still knocked unconscious. 

"What about his men? Nikolai said stepping in. They'll come looking for him.

"We'll be long gone before they can get here, but for now we just need to keep scanning our sectors.

"Alright.

"Price.

"Aye?

"Don't let your guard down. They could be anywhere.

"I'm supposed to be telling you that mate.

"Yeah well. MacTavish said smiling. I beat you to it.

"Cheeky bastard.

_The crew waited awhile longer before finally deciding to move out. Price and MacTavish both took turns carrying the informant, as they made their way down the mountain. Eventually Nikolai and Price would switch out while MacTavish would scan up ahead for any hostiles. On the way down the hill, the process would repeat so on and so forth until they've finally reached the bottom. The breaks were short which frustrated both MacTavish and Nikolai, but Price himself wasn't taking any chances. As they neared the bottom, Price and MacTavish both scanned up ahead while Nikolai stayed behind with the informant. Things were starting to look pretty good far so they continued._

"Price? Nikolai said running out of breath. How much longer?

"If we keep moving towards the west, we should be able to find a vehicle. 

"Right. MacTavish said not amused. Its bloody cold out here mate. I don't think sir talks a lot is going to be waking up any time soon. 

"Good. That's one less thing to worry about.

"Wait, I think I saw something.

"Where? Price said stopping. 

"To the right. Looks to be at least 5 hostiles. 

"Alright, keep scanning. Try not to alert them.

"Roger that. MacTavish said keeping an eye out. Wait, what's that?

"Nikolai, do you still have those binoculars?

"Yes sir.

"Good, give them here. Price said grabbing the binoculars. This is perfect. 

"Whatcha thinking?

"I'm thinking that we can plant explosives on those tanks to cover our escape. 

"Aye, but what about those guys. We'll have to deal with them sooner or later.

"The sooner the better. 

"Alright, so what's the plan?

"Nikolai will stay behind with the informant, while we clear a path straight towards the chopper. We'll need to plant c4 on those tanks to distract them first. Everything else from here on out determines if we live or not.

"Right. MacTavish said rolling his eyes. That's not something I wanna hear before dying Price.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about carrying the informant. 

"Too right mate.

"Enough. Price said checking his weapon. Lets go.

"On you old man. 

_They both started to slowly make their way down the bridge, picking off any stranglers that were hidden or just found wandering around. Price quickly pulled out his knife and tossed it into the center of the enemies head, before continuing down towards the tanks. Once the c4 was in place, the two were forced to retreat back as the c4 blew up causing a distraction. A loud alarm then flew over the base, which had Nikolai become very anxious on what to do next. Price shouted into his mic telling Nikolai to move out and that MacTavish was hit._ _Where does it end?_

"Nikolai!! We have to move now!!

"On my way!! Nikolai said picking up the informant and running towards the chopper.

"Get up Soap!! We are leaving!!

"Yeah, Yeah hold ya horses Price.

"Alright, we're all aboard.

"Good. MacTavish said firing off some more rounds. Lets get the hell out of here!! 

"Lifting off.

"Shite. That was a close one.

"Nikolai, are we good on fuel?

"Everything seems to be fine. We should be home in no time.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. Price said smiling. Has he not woken up yet?

"Negative. He's been knocked out cold.

"Soap, Do you still have that bottle of water?

"Sure, but let me do the honors Price.

"Its all yours mate.

"Wake up!! MacTavish says pouring the water onto the informants face.

"What?? Where am I?

"You're in hell mate. Price said smirking. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you know about Makarov?

"I've already told you that I didn't have any information regarding the man. All I know is that he's planning something big. 

"Something big as in??

"Oh, come on now mate. MacTavish said losing his patience. You know something about the bloody bastard.

"I'm telling you everything that I know. What more do you want?

"I want some bloody answers!! Price said pulling out his revolver. Either you give up his location or ill drop you off right here and right now.

"Please, don't do this!!!

"Where is Makarov located?

"I don't know!!

"Soap, Grab him.

"Alright.

"Dangle him over the edge.

"Please, I'm begging you!!

"Pleading for your life won't help mate. Price said aiming the gun towards his head. Now, where is he?

"I swear I don't know!!

"Where is he!!!

"The Russian Georgian border!! the man said crying. He has a safehouse there and its heavily guarded!! you wont be able to catch him.

"Oh, I have my ways of catching him.

"Too right mate. MacTavish says loosening his grip. What's your name and who do you work for?

"My name is Zavier!! I work for the Russian forces and their leaders. Everyone including Imran Zakhaev.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?

"Please, I'll tell you everything. Just don't kill me please!!

"We wont. Price says holstering his pistol. Nikolai, How much longer?

"10 mins out.

"Right on time. MacTavish says sitting Zavier down. Todays your lucky day. 

"Thank you.

"Don't thank me just yet.

"Just so we're clear. Price said grabbing Zavier's neck. You're going to be giving up whatever information that you have on Makarov. Correct?

"Yes. I will tell you everything that you need to know.

"No funny business?

"No funny business.

"Good. Price said untying his hands. If I find out you're lying, i will personally kill you myself. 

"Ok.

"Alright. 

"Coming in for landing.

_Once the helicopter had landed, they all headed towards the interrogation room. Price had a pretty good idea on where all of this was going. However, he didn't want to spoil the big surprise for Ghost. The two men had both stood there awaiting Ghost arrival, as Roach just sat there writing down the mans information. Things were going by pretty good until Ghost had entered the room._

"So this is what I get called down here for?

"Quit complaining and get to work. MacTavish said leaving with Roach. Make it Snappy.

"I cant. Ghost said looking around. What the bloody hell am I suppose to use?

"Well, you have a brain don't you? Price said leaving the room. You'll figure it out.

"Wanker.


	3. "Causing Chaos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost interrogates the informant while Roach and the others create chaos. Lets see how long this last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little note!! 
> 
> Thank you guys and gals for clicking on this story and actually reading it. Thank you for all of your kind remarks and or support regarding me and my stories. You guys have helped me alot for when i actually decide to become a famous writer or whatever in the future. This type of positivity is what I need in my life, so thank you all for being apart of it. I have more stories to come!! so make sure yall stick around for them. Anyways, with that being said enjoy.

_It was beginning to rain heavily outside once Ghost had finally decided to interrogate Zavier. The energy that was developing inside of that room were real. Ghost however, wasnt here for the bs. So, he decided to grab Zavier by the throat before slamming him up against the wall. Ghost was starting to become very antsy, which also had frustrated him. He then decided to let the man go, before throwing him onto the ground and kicking him several times in the ribs. There was blood and torture tools all over the room, considering the fact that Ghost had tortured the man beforehand. Zavier just laid there with a stern look on his face, hoping that Ghost would somehow just give up and let him be. Once Ghost had finished, he quickly called for Cpt. Mactavish and Price, whom were both entering the room at the same time. This is how it ends.._

"Well. Price said smirking. You two seem to be having fun.

"Too right mate.

"So what did the bloody bastard tell you?

"He's pretty much taking up for Makarov sir. Ghost says kicking him again. The bastard is somewhere up in the hills playing hide and go seek. Apparently his safehouse and the boneyard are where he meets his contacts. Nothing more or less, he's just hiding from us. 

"Interesting. MacTavish said joining in. What else did you find? Are there any locations on how we can get to him?

"Negative sir. All I know is that Makarov is one sick son of a bitch. He's not going down without a fight, or at least that's what our informant here says. Isnt that right mate?

"Fuck you!!

"Right. Price says not amused. I guess we're going after him then. If Makarov wants a bloody war, then we'll give him one.

"We're going to need the 141 for this one Price.

"I'm way ahead of you mate. However, I'm just not sure that you'll like the outcome. 

"I've always trusted your gut old man. MacTavish said smiling. Even when you're full of shite.

"Thanks. I'll figure out the planning while you assemble the crew. We'll meet back in the debriefing room in ten.

"Copy that. 

"Oi? Ghost said cutting them off. What about Zavier?? the bloody bastards still knocked unconscious.

"Leave him. We have bigger fish to fry.

"Aw, right when I was having fun.

"Lets go Ghost. MacTavish says rolling his eyes.

"After you sir. 

_After leaving the interrogation room, Ghost and Mactavish had both took off to find the crew. Eventually, Roach and Meat were going at it again while the others all just sat around watching. Meat and Roach wasnt the best of friends, which is why they would always fight and argue. Mactavish and Ghost would always get on them about it and eventually would have to punish them once it got out of hand. Although the two would always fight, they would always watch each others back during the battle. It was something that Mactavish and Ghost were highly thankful for. So this is how begins.._

"Roach, you're always touching shit that doesn't belong to you!! Meat shouted. Put it back!!

"Do i complain when you're always eating my shit Meaty? No, so I guess nobody's winning.

"Give me the fucking remote Bug.

"No. Roach said turning the channels. Now get the fuck out of my way.

"Beat his ass Meaty!!. Royce said shouting.

"I said give it back!!

"Fuck off Meat!!

"Oi!! Ghost said running in. What the bloody hell is going on?

"He started it!!

"No you!! Roach said flipping him off. Fucking crackhead!!!

"That's it!!

"Enough!! Ghost said stopping them. I swear you two fight like cats and dogs.

"Meat started it!!

"I don't care who started it. Both of you better get your shite together and fast. Do I make myself clear?

"But Ghost...

"Do I make myself clear?

"Yes sir. 

"Good. Ghost said pushing them. Now, sit your bloody arses down. There's a few things that MacTavish has to go over with you.

"Right. MacTavish said stepping in. We have a mission to attend to within the next few hours and I need your help.

"What kind of mission Sir?

"Yeah Cap. Royce says jumping in. Where we off to?

"I'm not sure but Price is putting something together. In the meantime, well just have to wait until further notice.

"Are we going after that bastard Makarov sir? Archer said jumping in.

"Aye. MacTavish says pulling out a map. Apparently the bastard is residing at two locations. One of them seems to be located near the Georgian border, I'm assuming that's where his safehouse is located.

"Too right mate.

"The other one seems to be located near a boneyard. Its shown here on the other side of the map.

"Not too far from his safehouse.

"Correct.

"So either way. Roach said scratching his chin. We're going to have to split up.

"Aye. MacTavish says walking back and forth. Once Price is done setting up the plans, we'll be able prepare ourselves for the departure. I'd expect you all to be in full gear because we don't know what's waiting for us once we get there.

"Yes Sir.

"Alright. Are there any more questions?

"Do you trust him sir?

"Price wouldn't do anything to put us in harms way unless he knew exactly what we were going up against. MacTavish said lighting a cigar. So yes Royce, I do trust him.

"Fair enough.

"Get yourselves sorted out. MacTavish says leaving with Ghost. We have a lot of work to do.

to be continued..... 


End file.
